A Knight in Red
by Hiyuusha
Summary: A year ago, Jaden Yuki went missing after the conclusion of a national tournament known as the "Duel Concert." His allies sought him out, but to no avail. Now, Konami finds himself in Neo Domino City with the chance of a lifetime. Rex Goodwin, head of Neo Domino, has issued a new tournament in preparation for the Fortune Cup. The reward? A single request. But Goodwin isn't nice.
1. A Knight of Arrivals

A world of cards.

That was the world "Red Hat" Konami lived in.

A world where disagreements, wars, and generally all sources of conflict were all settled by the outcome of a Trading Card Game.

Duel Monsters.

Created by Maximillian Pegasus, Duel Monsters -a game that had started out as little more than a children's card game- had quickly overtaken all sources of media, largely due to the role it played in the workings of the esteemed Kaiba Corporation.

Cities, Newspapers, Schools, Politics… there was no realm that Duel Monsters failed to intrude upon.

In mere years it had grown from an item with a small cult following to a household name.

Yes, in this world Konami lived in, one could not survive without knowing how to play Duel Monsters.

Because those who dueled were Duelists…

…and those who didn't, weren't.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Tag Force  
-Knight in Red-  
Chapter One**

* * *

"And we're back ladies and gentlemen! To those of you just tuning in, welcome, to the final stage of the 21st Annual Duel Concert!"

Sounds of applause filled the ecstatic arena, lights shimmering all around the room as claps and cheers echoed from wall to wall. This was what he lived for. The thrill of watching the game, the unpredictable outcomes….

It was glorious!

The MC turned eagerly to the audience, watching as the two finalists approached the stage.

"It's been a long, grueling journey folks, but finally, finally…! We've reached the epic conclusion of the tournament! Where there were once 900, now, only two remain!"

The lights dimmed at the end of his words, twin spotlights raining down on the two similarly-clothed finalists as they approached one another.

The noise of the audience above quieted to naught but a whisper, the two finalists grinning at each other eagerly all the while. It was obvious to anyone who saw them- they had been waiting for this.

"To think I'd run into you in a place like this…." the first Duelist smiled lightly, his red cap gleaming in the light, revealing the Kaibacorp logo christened across its top, "Fate really does work in mysterious ways."

"Ha! Don't go turning into Aster on me just yet!" his Kuriboh-haired opponent grinned, "I still have to get you back for that loss you dealt me back during Graduation!"

The two laughed at this, like old friends. It was only natural; they had shared a dorm for several years, though that had time had passed.

Their Duel Disks snapped open; Decks sliding into place as they turned to face each other again. Not as friends, or allies, but as fellow Duelists.

Their eyes twinkled with determination, neither willing to give up the chance to be the victor to the other.

"It is time." Konami said to Jaden, the latter's head nodding once as he fell into stance.

"Yeah," he replied, "Time to get your Game on!"

And in that way, the Duel began.

….

The train shook, striking "Red Hat" Konami from his dreams of the past. His eyes snapped open as his head inadvertently crashed against the window sill, snapping him awake.

"Agh…?"

He winced at the feeling, rubbing the area of impact soothingly before adjusting the cap back onto his head neatly.

"Still on the train huh…?" he asked aloud, to no one in particular.

He'd been that way for a while now; making mundane comments about his surroundings when no one was watching. Others might call it strange, or a bad habit of his; but he didn't care. It wasn't like he had anyone to talk to as of late.

"End of the line." An elderly man seated across from him spoke suddenly, drawing Konami's attention.

"What?"

"Neo Domino." The man explained, "It's the last stop of this train. That's where you're headed, isn't it?"

His fingers rose, pointing to the small knapsack Konami had been traveling with. A small flyer of Neo Domino cafés was sticking out from its top.

While it wasn't a large gesture, it was appreciated. After all, the last thing Konami wanted was to find out some old man had been creeping on him for the last three weeks.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, sliding the flyer down further into his knapsack. "But I'm not staying long." He explained, "I only came here for the-"

"Tournament?" the elder chuckled dryly. "I assumed as much. Neo Domino's been getting lots of Tourists as of late. All here for that fool Goodwin's idea of fun."

"Fool?" Konami asked, glancing at the man curiously, "I thought most people in this area like Goodwin. Wasn't he made Director because of his high approval rating?"

The elderly man laughed once more, the noise echoing throughout the otherwise empty carriage. He shook his head slowly, the smirk that had grown on his face never once leaving his lips. "That may be true, boy, but do not let it blind you to the truth. Goodwin's not the man he says he is. Anyone sane enough to actually "listen" and not just "hear" what he's saying can tell you that much."

Konami opened his mouth to ask for an explanation, but it seemed his time was up. The sound of the train wheels grinding against the track announced that it was coming to a stop, and the elderly man had gotten to his feet.

"Take care of yourself boy," the elder mused before stepping off the train into the mass of people outside. "There's a storm coming."

And he was gone.

Even if he tried, Konami would not be able to locate the man in the mass of people arriving for the reverse trip. It was a shame, the boy had wanted to ask the old man more about what he meant by his words. Sure, he had never met Director Goodwin personally, but the man couldn't honestly be that bad… could he?

"Who was that guy anyway?" he found himself asking, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder as he too disembarked from the train. The moment he did so, a small item fell from the folds of his jacket.

"Huh…? This is…" Konami trailed off, bending down to grab the Duel Monsters card. "It's not one of mine… could it be… this old man dropped it?"

No.

He knew that wasn't the case, or there would have been no reason for it to have fallen from his own person. But if he hadn't dropped it, then that meant…

"It's a gift?"

Well, Konami would take it, as disturbing as the fact that the old man had been fiddling with his pockets while he was sleeping was, a card was a card, especially if it was one as powerful as this.

Well, it didn't matter at the moment anyway. He had a Deck in use, and at the moment, even if this card was powerful- there was no place for it in his Deck.

"Sorry pal, maybe next time." Konami apologized, sliding the monster card into his Side-Deck holster. He patted the area gently several times, turning his head from the Deck up into the bustling area onto which he descended.

Neo Domino City: a metropolitan work in progress that was filled to the brim with Duelists of all ages; Konami even heard that it had its own Duel Academy. Unfortunately, while such buildings were useful to the promising young student, Neo Domino's Duel Academy was not the reason for Red Hat's visit to the crowded kingdom. Just as the old man on the train had so neatly explained, Konami was there for one purpose and one purpose alone; a tournament, held by none other than Neo Domino's finest: Rex Goodwin.

The man had gotten lucky in his bid to become the next Director, and once he achieved the goal he had instituted many new reforms to the city, expanding it to its current state. Amazingly, he'd even gotten a new Ener-D Reactor up and running, fueled by the same source of energy that had caused that horrible Zero Reverse Incident across the bridge in Satellite years ago. Konami had chalked the swift modernization up to Goodwin's resources. The man screamed nobility every time he stepped onto the stage, and Konami was sure that having the entire city's forces at his back gave him more than something to brag about with his friends over tea and crumpets.

It was the entire reason Konami deemed it worthy to make the trip after all.

This competition Goodwin was hosting, the Premier Street Tournament, Konami's participation was just a means to an end; a way to get closer to Goodwin so he could use his resources to further his own goals.

But he was getting ahead of himself.

Goodwin's resources, whatever they may be, were still too far out of reach for Konami to start thinking about them. First things first, he needed to make his way to the scheduled location this "tournament" was going to be held at. And to do that, the young man needed to get out of this bustling crowd; and much more importantly, figure out how to get there.

Sighing, Konami removed his hand from his holster, sliding his palm into the depths of his knapsack in search of the one item that could help him with his most recent dilemma.

"Where did I put that thing?" he grumbled aloud after several seconds of searching, swinging the bag over his shoulder to dig around for the map that had come attached to the tournament flyer.

A minute passed, and he still hadn't found it. Pausing, Konami removed his hand from the knapsack, lifting the fold open to scan the contents warily. He knew he had put it in there… he had looked at it twice while he was still back on the train. So where was it? Was there some section of the knapsack he had overlooked? Perhaps he had accidently thrown it in some obscure area of the bag…

A small frown began to form on his face, and he slid his hand in a second time, rummaging around for the small slip of paper.

Once more, nothing.

"Don't tell me…" he muttered, a sudden thought coming to mind, "that old man took it…?"

Know that actually thought about it, when he had woken up that tournament flyer had been sticking out of his bag…. Could that seemingly wizened old man have really taken the _one_ object Konami needed to find the tournament building?

All of a sudden the "mysterious" card Konami found in his pocket was much less mysterious.

"_It wasn't a gift at all…"_ he thought angrily, _"It was his way of apologizing for "relieving" me of my map!"_

Ordinarily such a thing would not have been a problem; but due to extraneous circumstances, Konami's cell phone was… unavailable. He'd be forced to do things the old fashioned way…

Konami exhaled softly, burrowing the urge to cry out in outrage deep within himself. This was no problem, there were worse situations he'd been in after all… and besides, being acquainted with people like Hassleberry meant one learned a lot about how to survive. Compared to those situations, his current problem would be like a walk in the park…

If that park was a bustling metropolis… and the walk was being shoved through a crowd that cared little for his own personal problems.

Again, Konami sighed. It might be a little harder than he thought. Shrugging the knapsack back onto his back the teen turned, his eyes scanning the many exits strewn across the station.

"_Guess I should be happy I took the early train after all…"_ he thought, _"At least this way I still have some time to figure out which way I need to go."_

His mind settled on a path, leading him through the ignorant crowd towards the large billboard present in the middle of the station. As with most modern areas, it contained a billboard with relevant tourist information. Locations, places of interest…. But Konami wasn't concerned about all that. He was focused on the billboard's other primary function.

It served as a map. Unfortunately, it wasn't a portable map, but the man supposed it would have to do for now. He could always ask for directions if he wound up lost after all.

He frowned, tracing the many streets with his finger as he eyed the board, searching for the location he needed to find.

"_I got off here, at Memorial Circuit… looks like it's in the same general area as the Kaiba Dome, but…"_ Konami's hand trailed upward, reaching in his bag for the tournament ad a second time. _"This tournament isn't held there. Looks like it's going to be… all the way in Tops? But according to this map that's halfway across the city!"_

He frowned, folding the ad into his pocket for easy access as he turned away from the map. It wasn't exactly a relieving thought, but at least he knew where he needed to go. He glanced around; lots of the people had already left, either having gotten on the train or exited the station… simply but, it didn't look like he'd be getting any more assistance anytime soon. There wasn't even a Security Guard in sight.

Something else to talk to Goodwin about if he ever got the chance, Konami thought.

He glanced at the map once more, memorizing the directions to the best of his ability before heading out. It would be a long walk; he had best get a move on.

-KiR-

From the towering office of his building in Tops, Director Rex Goodwin sat quietly, watching the masses scatter around hopelessly beneath him. Ever since he'd announced his intention to host a second Tournament separate from the upcoming Fortune Cup, all of his subordinates had been dashing about preparing for the event. But that time was almost at a close. Several hours from now the gates to his new building would open, allowing whatever applicants wished to compete inside.

The man's eyes narrowed, intertwining his hands warily as he glanced at the monitors lining his walls. Not that those farther down the food chain knew it, but this latest tournament was more than about sating the public's hunger for televised Duels.

A storm was coming. A dark and terrible storm that Goodwin knew would test the hearts and souls of several unique individuals in the days to come. It had taken months, _years_, for Goodwin to prepare as much as he did, and despite his efforts he had only managed to successfully snag one of the many unique figures he needed to find.

But that was of little consequence at the moment. It was why he had prepared the Fortune Cup after all; a single grand moment to locate all the men and women he required for the approaching "war." The problem was how he would do it.

While he had his suspicions of who they were, Goodwin had no real way to confirm their identities without placing them in high-risk, or otherwise extremely trying situations.

That overwhelming need for complete accuracy, that overflowing demand for certainty, brought him to his most current line of action, and the true purpose for this secondary tournament. Just as cities required citizens, so too did war need soldiers to fight.

That reason was all the Director needed to utilize his newest idea: Duel Assassins.

He knew full well that the individuals he sought would not come quietly. He knew that it'd take more than an explanation to get them to come together and realize their true destinies. And that was why, at the Fortune Cup….

The door to his office suddenly slid open, breaking the man from his thoughts. He glanced towards the sound, granting a knowing smile to the small, clownish-looking man who had appeared.

"Ah, Lazar," Goodwin acknowledged, bowing his head to the man scarcely. "I take it your work is finished then?"

The jester nodded, the impish smirk attributed to many clowns appearing on his face. "Why of course Director. I must say I'm rather surprised with the large turnout. Of course, I knew there would be quite a few Duelists coming to participate in this tournament… we even scrounged up some no name Duelists from Satellite who wanted to make it big." Lazar paused there, allowing a small snicker to escape his lips. "But I must say, not even I expected _this_ many applicants Director! Do you really expect this building to hold them all?"

Goodwin said nothing immediately, staring at his Vice-Director as if he were a small child for several seconds. Really, did he have to explain everything?

"Of course not Lazar," he spoke smoothly, his locked fingers not moving as he spoke, "there would be no point in bringing _all_ our applicants inside would there? If there are truly as many Duelists as you say, then it seems only obvious that we prepare for the next step."

Goodwin dropped his hands, swiftly swiping through several small buttons on the virtual keyboard attached to his desk. Almost instantly, a hologram of the new building materialized on the desk, swerving and growing in size to show both applicants its structure and overall design.

"As you know," the Director lectured, gesturing toward the hologram, "this building was built to house sixteen Duelists, and sixteen alone. Of course, seeing as there are only sixteen slots… it would seem that a preliminary round is in order, don't you agree?"

"Well, that would be the obvious course of action." Lazar admitted, "But I'm not sure how our "contestants" will take it. Many of them have come quite far in order to make this trip-"

"Lazar, don't tell me you've forgotten the very reason we set up this competition?" Goodwin stated, setting his eyes upon the clownish man coolly. "The Fortune Cup must be composed of nothing less than the best Duelists available. It was for this purpose that I held this tournament, so I may see who among Neo Domino has the strength and passion to stand amongst _them_. We can't afford to be "merciful", not with what is at stake."

Lazar flushed, reeling back from the man and waving his hands sheepishly to cool him down. "Of course, of course! How could I have forgotten…?"

Goodwin clicked another button on his desk, the image of the building zooming in to a larger room contained in the basement.

"I suppose for the time being it would be in our best interests to hold our competitors here." He explained, glancing towards Lazar for confirmation he was heard, "At least then you won't have to hear them complaining about how hot it is."

Lazar stepped forward, glancing at the room curiously. "The basement? Really?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Goodwin asked, arching a brow slightly, "This isn't the Fortune Cup Lazar, it's a building, not a stadium." He glanced toward the wall, his eyes resting on a small clock plastered upon its otherwise blank surface. "Regardless, it would seem it's just about time to get things moving. If you'd go ahead and speak to the management about preparing the basement, I'll be down shortly to make a few announcements to our dear competitors."

Lazar bowed.

"Right away Director Goodwin." He complied, raising his head only once he was sure Goodwin had turned.

He left the office soon after, leaving Goodwin to stare out the window towards the crowd. Finally, his plans would be put into motion.

-KiR-

"Somehow… It looks like I made it in time." Konami panted softly, doubling over in exhaustion as he clasped his knees to steady himself. "Really, I understand a city needing to be large, but this might be a little too much."

He exhaled softly, allowing several beads of sweat to fall from his forehead before leaning his head up to gaze upon the rather large crowd that had gathered. He blinked in surprise, not having expected so many contestants to gather. It was surprising, even for a city tournament Konami didn't think he'd see so many people. Street thugs, students, even Neo Domino's rich and powerful had gone to make an appearance.

"Heh, never would have thought I'd see the rulers of Tops and members of Satellite in the same place," a young man murmured from beside Konami, "guess anything is possible if Goodwin's the one calling the shots."

He glanced to the side toward the exhausted Konami, his brow raising lightly as he acknowledged his presence. "Oh, sorry. Didn't quite see you there." He took in the teen's appearance, frowning slightly as he glanced down at him, "You're not looking too good by the way, you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah…" Konami answered, nodding his head lightly in reply, "I just need a minute. I ran straight here from the Daimon District… I'm a little tired, though I'm sure you noticed."

"Eh? You ran here from Daimon?" the boy asked, "That had to have been rough of you! Why didn't you… I don't know, call for a cab or something?"

Konami grimaced, rising from his slumped over state to regard the young man beside him. "Unfortunately, when you're running low on coin such things aren't an option."

"Running low on coin?" the young man asked, "You don't mean to say you're poor? Wait… you wouldn't happen to be from _Satellite_ would you?"

It was obvious to anyone that was listening the sudden change in tone. Whatever reason he might have, it appeared this person cared little for those condemned to that abandoned part of city. Konami stared at him for a single second before shrugging a response out of his mouth.

"No."

He could have said something; acted in some… heroic manner. A quick scan of his surroundings told Konami that many others certainly wanted to; no doubt members of the Satellite community. Nearly half of them seemed to be glaring at the man, wishing to inflict some degree of pain... Such things mattered little to Konami at the moment. It wasn't his place to judge others for their opinions, he'd save any squabbling and overall interference on his part for when a legitimate action was taken that he didn't agree with. Besides, no matter how brief Konami intended for his stay in the city to be, it'd be useful to have someone who was knowledgeable about the area.

He felt the man beside him clap a hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile revealing Konami had evidently said something right.

"Ah, good." The man spoke fluidly, shaking Konami's shoulder lightly in a show of good faith, "No use dealing with that group I say. Scumbags and deviants, the lot of them! You'd do well to stay away from them, if you know what's good for you. The name's Adam by the way, and you are…?"

The teen, Adam, trailed off there, allowing his "new pal" to get a word in.

"Konami." The red-capped Duelist answered lightly, subtly sliding Adam's hand from his shoulder. Adam took it in good stride; making a motion as if the removal of the hand was of his own accord before setting it down against his hip arrogantly.

"I must say," he began, "It really is a shame about your predicament. I suppose that's why you're here?"

"What are you on about?" Konami asked. "What's my lack of coin got to do with my being here?"

Adam blinked in surprise at that, a humored laugh bellowing from his lips as he slung an arm around Konami as if they were old friends. "You mean you didn't know and you still came all this way? I'm talking about the reward of course! A chance at glory, and a vault's worth of gold…. I can already imagine that cash being deposited into my account…"

The boy got a glazed look in his eyes, as if he were pondering something, but it was gone before Konami noticed.

"Regardless," he continued unimpeded, "If you're not here for the gold… what _are_ you here for?"

Konami glanced downward, staring at the tiles of the floor beneath him before speaking. "I have my reasons… and that's all you need to know for now."

"Heh, the secretive type huh?" Adam asked, raising a brow as he removed his arm, "Well, that's fine. No matter how you look at it, everyone here is just another competitor after all! This whole group is nothing but a bunch of opponents waiting to be beaten!" he finished loudly, earning more glares from the crowd.

"Well said." A more authoritative voice replied from the balcony above.

The gathered Duelists all glanced upward toward the sound, gazing upon the well-dressed, white haired man staring down towards them. Konami's eyes furrowed beneath his cap, taking in the man's appearance. The gray suit, the bird-like symbol clad across its chest; there was no doubt about it… that person was….

"Director Goodwin." Adam mumbled beneath his breath, his arrogant smirk growing ever wider as he gazed upon the man. "So I guess things are finally about to get started."

Konami paid no mind to Adam's words, nor did anyone else around him. They were far too focused on the man above them. He was the reason they were gathered there after all.

"Before we get started…." the man spoke powerfully, raising his arms as he looked upon the masses beneath him, "Greetings! And welcome, to Neo Domino's Premier Street Tournament!"

The group cheered and hollered at that; Konami could even feel the anticipation in the air. Everyone was ready for this Tournament to get underway.

"You all have gathered here for a variety of reasons!" Goodwin continued, "Money, Power, Fame! As I said when I first announced this tournament, to the victor goes the spoils! A single request, no matter what it shall be, will be granted to the one who can defeat all his foes within this building, and become the Premier King!" the man paused, setting a hand over his chest as if making a solemn vow to the contestants, "So long as it is within my power to grant, anything is possible."

And there it was. The reason a majority of them were gathered there. Be it money, publicity, or even something as petty as a new dog, Goodwin would grant the request so long as he had the power to do so. Even a game with the current King of Duels Jack Atlas was within reach if one knew how to ask for it. The only thing standing in their way, was each other.

But that was how it was in most tournaments.

Goodwin smiled politely as he continued to speak. "In just a few moments you all will be escorted inside this building, where we shall be conducting the Preliminary Rounds for this Tournament!" Goodwin began, commanding everyone's attention with his gaze, "As sad as I am to say it, this Tournament only has enough space for sixteen competitors, those of you who don't make it, will, I'm afraid… be asked to leave the premises."

His words sparked several more chatters amongst the crowd; though many of the Duelists present had remained silent. It was something that was expected after all. The Tournament was said to take place over a day or two… and with it being based inside such a small building, it was doubtful they'd be able to finish an official tournament with so many Duelists in such a short time, especially when one considered that it was meant to be televised. Weeding out the weak would be the easiest way to handle the situation before it became a problem.

Still, there were always the few who didn't seem to get it… so it was helpful Goodwin had someone on hand to spell it out for them.

"Really, I don't know what you're all getting so worked up for!" Lazar stated as he appeared from the building's front entrance, opening the doors to the group. "It's not all of you can be winners after all! Just think of it as…" he shrugged, "another stage in the tournament."

"_He's right."_ Konami thought to himself as he heard some of the chatters die down. _"No matter how you look at it, this is a Tournament. There can only be one winner."_ He felt his hand clench, _"And as far as I'm concerned… it'll have to be me!"_

The Duelists had all quieted at Lazar's words; if only due to the jester's sudden appearance. The small man coughed after a moment, glancing upward toward the Director's location with a smile far too innocent for him to be wearing.

"Director," he announced cheerfully, "We're ready for them."

"I see." Goodwin acknowledged, turning his attention back to the crowd, "In that case… Rejoice, great Duelists! For the time has come for you to put aside your differences and prove your worth! Fortune, Wealth, Medicine! No reasonable request is beyond reach! All I ask… is that you provide this city with the entertainment it's been waiting for!"

The lights to the building finally lit up at that, giving off an almost majestic glow amongst the setting sun. Goodwin's smile lessened, and his almost explosive demeanor reverted to that of the calm, determined demeanor many were familiar with.

"May the best Duelist win." He murmured, and his speech came to a close.

Lazar waited until the man had retreated back inside his office before turning to face the Duelists who had arrived. "If you'd follow me, we'll begin the Preliminary Rounds shortly." He spoke quickly, the main doors opening behind him once more as he led the group inside toward the basement.

"Oh…? That's quite the look you've got there." Adam mused, brushing past Konami as he saw the determined look on his face, "Try not to lose it in all the confusion."

"Hm?" Konami asked, his eyebrow raising ever so slightly as he caught Adam's gaze.

The teen laughed, "Heh, forget it. Not like it'll matter much longer anyway. You heard Goodwin, there's nearly fifty of us here, and only sixteen can take part in the tournament! From now on, whatever Dueling advice you thought you'd get by buddying up with a great Duelist like me… isn't coming."

He walked off at that, no doubt expecting to have delivered some great shock to Konami. Instead, the teen had just tipped his red cap in confusion.

"_I never realized I wanted to ask you how to Duel in the first place…."_ Konami thought, before he too entered the building with the rest of the group.

It only took several minutes for the group to gather in the lowest floor of the building, and a tense silence had fallen upon them. Many Duelists had placed themselves along the walls or corners of the room, shuffling through their Decks for any last minute additions as they waited for the Prelims to begin. Konami too, was no exception. He had taken a seat in one of the few chairs in the room, quietly sifting through his Side Deck for any cards he may want to throw in to catch his opponent off-guard.

"_Armageddon Knight, Immortal Bushi… this card…."_ Konami paused, allowing his fingers to run over the monster that old man had "given" him. Now that he thought about it, where was the old man anyway? He had figured he'd show up among the group, having been the reason Konami didn't have his map in the first place? But the man was nowhere to be seen. That was not to say there were _no_ old men among the group. There was one in particular who looked rather unusual, dressed up in the garb of what appeared to be an old English Knight costume….

Konami closed his eyes and sighed, quietly sliding the old man's card into his Deck. He had been in a rush earlier, so he hadn't been in the position to think properly, but now that he had the opportunity to, he realized that some of the strategies his Deck used could make use of such a card. Maybe that old geezer had known what he was doing sneaking it onto him after all.

Whatever thoughts Konami had for the mysterious elder were interrupted as Lazar entered the room as the last of the competitors arrived. The jester said nothing as he stepped into the center of the room, smiling at the Duelists with that far-too-innocent grin of his. His head tilted forward slightly.

"Well now, it would seem that we're just about ready to get started. If you all would listen closely I'll explain how these Preliminaries will work." Lazar raised his arms to make subtle hand gestures as he spoke. "As Director Goodwin has already said, this building only has room for sixteen Duelists. As such, only the cream of the crop, the best of the best, shall be allowed entry into the "Main" portion of this Building. To handle such affairs, the staff has constructed a simple way to determine who enters, and who does not. As you can see, this room has been constructed for many purposes, the main focus of which is of course, dueling."

He paused for a moment, allowing his first few words to sink in.

"With the number of Duelists here, I think it'll be simpler if we…." he gestured out in several directions, small dividers rising from the floor and breaking the Duelists into three separate groups. "Yes, that'll do I believe. With these three groups, cutting forty-eight Duelists down to sixteen will be far too easy. Now, listen closely. Each group is composed of sixteen Duelists, as such, the Preliminaries will work as follows: each group's members will duel with another, and in the end, the group with most winners will proceed into the main tournament."

Konami frowned, glancing at the other fifteen duelists he'd be thrown into a group with. So it seemed he'd be relying on them to ensure his own entry into the tournament. It wasn't exactly the ideal situation, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. From the looks of things, it didn't seem like anyone else was all that happy about it either.

"Eh?" Adam asked, stepping forward from another group to frown at Lazar, "Why does someone like me have to depend on these guys to get in? We should be able to rely on our own strength, I don't wanna have to be dragged down become some piece of Satellite scum didn't manage to win their Duel!"

There was some murmur of agreement amongst all three groups, though no one really spoke out as much as he did. Lazar giggled at the scene, his jester-like grin again coming into play.

"Oh? Well, if you feel that strongly about it I have no problem allowing you to choose your own groups. Go right ahead," he made a small gesture as the dividers descended back into the floor, "I'll give you a few minutes to make your decisions."

In an instant a majority of the Duelists had begun to move, swapping places until it seemed nearly all the rich and powerful were in one group, and those from Satellite or with Criminal Marks sprinkled amongst the others. Several Duelists however, Konami included, stayed in their place, knowing the futility of such efforts. A Duelist's worth was determined by their skill, not from where they were born. Unfortunately, it seemed most of the competitors did not understand this.

Their loss.

"Well then, it seems like just about everyone's settled in." Lazar smirked, folding his arms behind his back in a Goodwin-like manner. "I take it there are no complaints?"

"Of course not," Adam smirked from his place among the rich, "Everyone's right where they belong."

"Tsk, idiot." Konami heard a blonde woman beside him mutter beneath her breath. In a way, he couldn't help but agree. Adam was acting far too cocky and arrogant, and that would be his downfall. Konami wouldn't state such things out loud however.

No one else said anything, so Lazar continued. "Well, with the teams chosen, it is now time for us to decide of the teams will be getting off easy. If you would each select one representative among your groups…?"

There was some chatter amongst the Duelists at that point, each of them debating why they should be the one picked. The blonde woman who had muttered about Adam earlier scoffed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face before speaking to the rest of her group.

"Really, what does it matter anyway? No matter how this falls we'll all still end up having to duel someone. Might as well just choose someone at random." She muttered, folding her arms as she finished her thought.

The armored man standing amongst them rubbed his steel gauntlet against his chin as he pondered the words. "Milady is right. There is no point to have us squabble amongst ourselves just yet. For the meantime at least, we must depend on each other as Teammates, no matter how temporary this alliance may be."

A tall, teacher-like woman nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, that would be best I think… shall we just take it down to a vote?"

"Of course. That would be the democratic thing to do." Another professional smirked. "So, all for declaring Sir Knight here as our representative?"

Everyone raised their hands. Whether out of apathy or boredom, Konami didn't know.

"What? Me…?" the Knight asked, his chivalrous gaze glancing at the group around him. "Hm… I see. In that case, on my honor as a Knight, I shall do my upmost to represent us during this Jester's scheme, whatever it may be."

"Please do." the blonde woman mused, brushing a strand of hair out of her face again.

No one spoke amongst the group after that, instead watching as the other teams chose their own representatives. The three Duelists met in the center of the arena beside Lazar, staring down each other forcefully as they waited to hear what the man had to say.

"Excellent, now then," Lazar paused, pulling a small box from beneath his coat, "Within this box are three strands of paper. Each one contains a number, ranging from one to three. The Team that receives the number three will be getting off easy, and will only have to face the winner of the Duels between Teams one and two. Now then, if you all would go ahead and dig in?"

The Knight frowned, stuffing his hand in the box before withdrawing a single of the strands. It read "Two."

"Hmm, it would seem that I failed." He mused quietly, earning a smirk from the other two representatives.

"Ha! Then get out the way, it's my turn!" Adam grinned, thrusting his hand down into the box. He rummaged around for several moments before grabbing one of the strands and folding it open. "Ha! It's Th-One?"

"Hmhmhm…." Lazar giggled, "It would seem luck and confidence do not run hand-in-hand."

"Che," Adam grimaced, tossing the strand to the side. "Like it matters. I'll still be the one to win everything in the end."

"Oh yes, I'm sure." Lazar smirked, turning to the last representative, "I suppose this means your team will be getting off easy. Congratulations."

The dark-clad man said nothing, merely nodding towards Lazar before turning to retreat back to his group. The other two representatives soon did the same.

"Now then, I suppose all that's left is to get these Duels underway." Lazar smirked, "Teams One and Two!" he announced, gesturing towards the two groups, "Any volunteers?"

Konami glanced around the room. No one seemed to be making a move from either group. It made sense, everyone would be waiting to get a look at the competition's Deck before revealing their own. Of course, there was always the exception.

"Hmph, I'll go! Better to go ahead and get my Duel over with!" Adam smirked, stepping away from the rest of his group as he approached the jester. "Besides, not like anyone here will be able to go up against _my_ Deck!"

"Oh how proud you are." Lazar laughed, turning his eyes from the teen to regard the rest of the Duelists, "So, we have one volunteer… is anyone here willing to be the second?"

Silence.

"Well, if no one is going to volunteer…." Lazar held his hand out, a member of the staff running up to him and handing him a small set of papers. Seeing the situation, Konami figured it had the names of the applicants drafted in some kind of list.

Lazar smirked as he thumbed down the names, pausing as he came to one in particular.

"Ohhh, well, this sounds interesting." The clown grinned, glancing up from the sheet and glancing at the groups, "How about… Marco?"

Konami blinked, hearing the young man beside him suddenly begin quivering nervously.

"Ah… me?" he asked, "Does it have to be…?"

Another member of the group pushed him forward before he had the chance to decline. He stumbled forward, nearly crashing on his face as he joined Lazar and Adam in the center of the room. He glanced at the pair nervously, unsure of what to say or do next. Adam smirked at the boy's apparent suffering.

"Ha! So this is the one who's to be my opponent?" he asked, folding his arms imperiously as he spoke, "Look at him shivering like a coward! Let me guess, you're one of those mongrels from Satellite?"

The teen, Marco, frowned at the words; his face flushing in embarrassment as he tilted his head toward the ground. "Ah, well… that is…."

Lazar paid no mind to the pair's conversation, turning his head to a monitor in the back of the room. Several seconds later a portrait of both Duelists appeared on the screen, the number 4000 appearing beneath both their names. Konami glanced at the screen curiously.

"_So this must be their way of keeping track of how many Life Points one has. Seems like a pretty standard system to me."_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" Lazar grinned, "It seems we have decided on who the first two Duelists of these two groups shall be!"

Adam smirked at the nervous Marco, swaying back and forth on his heels as he stared down at the boy. "Heh, this'll be a walk in the park. This guy doesn't even look like he can hold his cards straight, much less duel somebody!"

Marco flinched at that. "That's…. not true. I can duel, really well in fact. I even brought my best Dec-" his words were interrupted when he fumbled with his cards, many of them falling from his hands as he had been preparing to slide them into his Duel Disk.

Several of the cards flipped over as they clattered against the earth, revealing many Fairy-type monsters that at first glance seemed remarkably weak.

"Oh dear…." Lazar frowned, "You really can't hold them…."

"Ha!" Adam grinned, bending down to pick up one of the Fairies, "Look at this! Guy's got a Spirit of the Breeze! You don't really think you can get away with having such a card in Attack Mode do you?"

"Well… that's…." Marco frowned, glancing away from the teen toward the rest of the cards on the floor.

He had just bent down to pick them up when Adam's foot crashed against the floor, covering them.

"Heh, I should have expected such nonsense from a piece of Satellite Trash like you. There's no way worthless cards like that could be useful in a Deck!"

"Ah… my cards!"

Lazar frowned, waving his hands between the two soothingly, "Now, now, gentlemen, there's no need for us to start insulting each other. We're all Duelists here after all…."

"Hm, foolish jester." The Knight spoke quietly beside Konami, "Those are not the actions of a Duelist. Rather, they are comparable to those of a self-conceited tyrant."

The red-capped Duelist frowned, glancing up toward the armored figure. "Then aren't you going to do something?" he asked, "This sort of thing is right up your alley, isn't it?"

"Hm, ordinarily you may be correct," the Knight murmured, folding his steel-clad arms solemnly, "unfortunately, I am unable to act at this particular moment."

"_Unable to act?"_ Konami asked, staring at the man strangely. He closed his eyes for several seconds, pondering his next course of action. _"That's such…"_

He grimaced, staring at the rest of the crowd. As expected, most of Adam's group was laughing at the event, looking down towards Marco with some kind of twisted smirk plastered upon many of their faces. The third group seemed like they couldn't care either way. They were probably wondering why they should stand up for someone who couldn't' stand for themselves. As for Konami's group itself…

Many of them, like the third group, just didn't seem to care. If a Duelist wouldn't take care of his cards, they didn't deserve such a title, and subsequently, that meant forfeiting whatever position they intended to gain in the Tournament.

Konami sighed. He could understand their motivations, their reasons for standing aside…. Well, maybe he didn't. If there was one thing he'd learned during the course of his less than usual life, it was that a person in trouble was a person in trouble, and that meant giving assistance when needed. Besides, what would people like Alexis and Syrus say when they next decided to drop in to see what he was doing? No, he couldn't stand by and just let things unfold as they were.

And so, he stepped forward.

"Isn't that enough already? I'm sure you scarred the poor guy enough as it is."

Adam raised a brow in confusion, glancing at Konami strangely. "Oh? So you're gonna stand up for this piece of scum huh? I knew there was something rotten about you the moment we met… standing up for Satellite trash, how deplorable."

"Well, I'd rather use my time standing up for…" Konami trailed off, glancing toward Marco for a moment before turning back to Adam, "trash, than wasting it stepping on cards that have done nothing to me."

"You'd stand down if you know what's good for you…." Adam frowned, folding his arms.

"I've stared down worse people than you," Konami retorted, sizing up the boy, "Many of them had better taste too… and believe me, that's saying something."

Adam's face flushed angrily at the words as Lazar began to laugh.

"Well now," the jester giggled, "this situation is most unexpected!" he glanced back toward the screen, "The First Duel still has yet to start…" he murmured, turning back towards the Duelists, "How about it…? Care for a little "substitution", as they call it?"

Konami glanced down at Marco, who had quietly gathered his cards; it seemed Konami's words at least managed to make Adam step back, if not antagonize the snobby teen.

"Well?" he asked the boy, "Shall I step in for you?"

Marco blinked rapidly at suddenly being addressed, and he glanced up toward Konami to answer, only to find a decision had already been made. Konami was already stepping away from the teen with Lazar and Adam, leaving him on the sidelines to watch with the rest of the guests.

"Hm, how annoying. Barely several minutes in and an argument has already broken out." The blonde woman mused, folding her arms as she watched the scene unfold. She glanced toward Marco, watching him slump back toward their group. "Are you really fine with this? Allowing some stranger to stand up for you?"

Marco glanced at his Deck sadly, setting a hand on the top card before nodding softly. "It's fine… I'd… probably just lose anyway."

The sudden whir of a field materializing in the room cut off any comment the girl might have had for him. The Duelists all watched silently as Monster and Spell/Trap slots swept onto the floor, and dual stands for each Duelist appeared on either side of the room.

Lazar laughed, "Finally, it's time to get this First Duel underway! Duelists, if you would please slide your Duel Disks into the designated area….?"

"Heh, you heard the clown!" Adam grinned, eagerly sliding his onto the pedestal before him. "Granted, you didn't seem to have one earlier, so I can't really expect you to have one on you now all of a sudden can I? Poor and missing materials, I can only imagine what kind of Deck you'll have!"

Konami said nothing as he threw his knapsack back over his shoulder, zipping it open to grab something golden within its contents. Zipping the bag closed after removing the object, he pulled the figure onto his arm before sliding it into the designated slot on the pedestal. Some of the group's eyes widened.

"Wait, that Duel Disk!" Adam snapped, "Where'd you get your hands on such a thing?"

Konami blinked in confusion, glancing at the item he'd had with him for little over a year. "Not that it's any of your business, but I won it… about a year ago I guess? There was a really big ceremony and everything…."

"A ceremony?" Marco wondered from the sidelines, "But that Duel Disk… wasn't it supposed to be the one that was awarded to the…"

"The winner of the 21st Duel Concert." The Knight chuckled, "Yes, I remember now. Even Pro-Duelists like Aster Phoenix and Chazz Princeton had participated, but in the end, it was a no-name Duelist who won it all. I had wondered who it was… it appears now that the mystery has been solved."

"Well, that's all nice and good." The blonde stated, swinging her hair over her shoulder, "But aren't you forgetting the real reason to be interested?"

"Ah! That's right!" Marco blinked in surprise, glancing at Konami more curiously than before. "It was all over the news a year ago! They said that… the winner of the 21st Annual Duel Concert… was the last person to see Jaden Yuki before he went missing!"

Konami's eyes hardened at the words and he leaned forward, preparing for the Duel ahead.

* * *

-**End-**


	2. A Knight to Remember

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Tag Force**

**-Knight in Red-**

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

The crowd was far too noisy.

Marco's sudden exclamation had sent many of them into a frenzy, all of them looking at Konami with those wide, curious eyes. The teen himself seemed to ignore them, his eyes locked on his opponent for the upcoming Duel. It was obvious he was used to such attention; or at least expected it. He was in a city after all, it was only natural that he'd be recognized eventually.

That being said, he never thought it'd be the Duel Disk that gave him away.

Really… of all things to be recognized by, it would be the one least expected. The Duelist sighed softly, watching his Duel Disk shuffle his Deck as the chatter around him slowly began to die down.

"N-Now, now…." Lazar called out to the Duelists, waving his hands down towards them in an attempt to placate them, "Let's not get all riled up, save the excitement and wonder for the Duel hmm?"

The chatter died a little, but only just. It seemed the jester wasn't enough to completely settle the crowd.

"Hmph, so you're the Duel Concert's last winner huh?" Adam mused, glancing at the Duel Disk with obvious interest. Despite this, he kept the superior look on his face. "So what? That has nothing to do with our current situation! Heh, besides… there's no way the real winner of something like the Duel Concert would come to a place like Neo Domino with no money!" the teen threw his arm forward outward in accusation, glaring at Konami as he made his declaration. "It should be obvious to anyone… that you're a fake!"

"Oh?" Konami asked, raising a brow, _"And here I thought he was actually about to say something smart…."_ He sighed, setting a hand down as he heard his Duel Disk click, signifying his Deck was done shuffling. He shook his head in disappointment before glancing back toward Adam. "Let's save all this talk about me being a fake for _after_ our Duel."

"Ah, yes!" Lazar agreed eagerly, wishing to get things underway. He stepped away from the center of the field, "Let us begin the first Duel hm? There is no point in dragging this out any longer…."

"Agreed!" Adam smirked, drawing his starting hand as he glanced toward Konami, "Especially when it'll take so little effort to get rid of you! I'll be sure to show you the price of going against me!"

"Like I said, save the attitude for _after_ you've beaten me." Konami retorted, drawing his own five cards.

The two stared at each other for several seconds as the board above them flickered on, showing their portraits and number of Life Points. They eyes narrowed in unison seconds after.

"**DUEL!"**

**Konami-4000 LP**

**Adam-4000 LP**

"Heh," Adam spoke quickly, moving a hand towards his Deck, "There's no way I'm letting a piece of trash like you go first! Draw!" he added a single card to his Hand, smirking as he glanced at its contents. "And it looks like I have just the thing to start us off! Behold," he called, grasping one of his cards and holding it to the sky before slapping it down on his Duel Disk, "the Field Spell Dragon Ravine!"

A burst of wind erupted from the floor panels beneath the Duelists, Konami wincing from the feeling as the world around them shifted and changed into a glorious series of cliffs complete with birds and other winged beasts flying above. The sun rained down upon them in the distance, showering them with its orange rays.

A small smile played at Konami's lips. _"The Solid Vision gets me every time…"_

Adam too seemed to be smiling, if for an entirely different reason. His grin widened, and he quickly moved to explain just what the Field Spell Dragon Ravine did. "With this card on the Field, once per turn during my Main Phase, I'm allowed to discard one card from my Hand, and then add a Level Four or lower Dragunity Monster from my Deck to my Hand!"

Konami's eyes narrowed, his face turning serious once more when he heard Adam's words. _"So he uses a Dragunity Deck then? That's a powerful archetype in its own right, but the worth of a Deck isn't just in the cards, but how their Duelist uses them! I wonder Adam… do you have the skill to back up all of your talk?"_

"So…" the teen smirked, shifting through the cards in his Hand, "By sending my Dragunity Brandistock to the Grave now..." his words trailed off, grasping the aforementioned card and shipping it into the Graveyard section of his Duel Disk, "I can add the Level Four Dragunity Militum to my Hand!" he showed the card off after grabbing it from his Deck, but quickly had it hidden back behind his Hand before anyone could get a good look.

"Now then, I'll Set a Monster and end my Turn!" Adam smirked. He was feeling rather confident. Already he could see his Hand growing into what it needed to be, he just needed another Turn or two. He glanced up toward Konami eagerly, the smirk still plastered on his face. "Well, go ahead! Make your move!"

Konami sighed, glancing at his Hand. "Not summoning anything Face-Up huh…? Fine, I guess it's my Turn then. Draw!" his movement was fluid and quick, his eyes brimming with confidence as he added a single card to his Hand. "Well, it certainly isn't my greatest opening move… but I'll start things off with this, the Warrior known as Field-Commander Rahz!"

Upon the great cliffs of the Dragon Ravine a light erupted from the earth. Slowly, a human male clad in steel armor began to materialize, equipped with nothing more than brave sword of victory and a broken, tattered cape. The man swung his blade about twice, as if getting a feel for the weapon, before taking his place confidently in the center Field.

Field-Commander Rahz-LV4-(1600/1200)

"Heh, a Warrior Monster?" Adam smirked, "It's not a very strong one is it?"

Konami's lips twitched upward in amusement as he pointed towards Adam coolly. "You should know better than to dismiss monsters before you've seen their full potential, because it just so happens my Field-Commander Rahz has an effect!"

"Huh…?" Adam's eyes narrowed to slits cautiously. "That thing does…?"

Lazar's giggle suddenly broke through to the two Duelists, reminding them of his, and subsequently everyone else's presence among them.

"Quite so. You see, Field-Commander Rahz has the unique ability to allow its owner to add a single Level Four or lower Warrior-Type Monster to the top of their Deck! Well, so long as the monster chosen isn't another copy of Field-Commander Rahz that is." The jester laughed.

"I don't get it…" Marco frowned, "What's the point of doing something that won't help you until the next turn?"

"Preparation." The Knight answered easily from beside him, "It is still early on in the Duel. Now is the time to pull forth great strategies so one can grasp victory over their opponent! While there is honor to be found in rushing forward, that is by no means an excuse to act recklessly! Such is the way of the warrior."

Several of the Duelists around him sweat-dropped at the words.

"I think this guy takes the whole "Knight" thing a bit _too_ seriously…." The blonde woman sighed, "Regardless, his words do hold some truth to them. Preparation and strategy are some of the most important aspects of Duel Monsters, especially if you don't wish to be caught off guard by an opponent's Trap."

"That's right." Konami continued back on the Field, "And I know just what card I'm going to be placing on the top of my Deck." He held up his intended choice, revealing a small Asian-looking fellow carrying a small bucket on his back. "It's the Level Two Warrior, Jutte Fighter!"

He slid the card on top of his Deck and turned his attention back to the Field. "And now that that's done it's time we moved on to the Battle Phase!"

Both Duelists narrowed their eyes, glancing toward the Monster Card Zones. There were only two creatures on the Field, which meant…

"Field-Commander Rahz," Konami shouted out, thrusting his arm forward towards Adam's face-down, "Attack his Face-Down Monster!"

The Warrior nodded obediently, swinging his sword out to the side before leaping forward across the cliff, driving the blade deep through the back of the card. The card snapped and fizzled, the Solid Vision controlling its presence fading out of existence just as the card faded away, revealing a Dragunity Javelin that had been cleaved in two. Adam grimaced, tossing the card to the Grave before glancing back at the Field.

"_So he really did start out slow."_ Konami thought, scanning the Field cautiously. His opponent had yet to use any Spells and Traps outside of Dragon Ravine, but based on the effect Adam was using, that card in itself could be a problem if utilized correctly. So, the best course of action for him at the moment would be too….

He nodded to himself, his decision made. "I'll place one Face-Down and end my Turn."

"Well, you certainly took your time didn't you?!" Adam grimaced, glancing at his empty Field. He had no defenses! "No matter… I'll just make it up this turn!" he snapped aloud, drawing his next card. He scowled, not what he needed. He shook his head, remembering there was more than one way to get what he wanted.

"Heh, again, I'm activating my Dragon Ravine's effect! Now I can discard this Dragunity Darkspear to add my Dragunity Dux to my Hand! But he won't be staying there for long," Adam spoke forebodingly as he added the card to his Hand, "Because I'll be summoning him to the Field right now!"

For the second time a shining light erupted from the ground, a Winged Beast dressed in elegant priest-like clothing bursting forth from the earth and sweeping through the sky before landing eagerly in front of its master. It folded its arms imperiously as it gazed toward Field-Commander Rahz.

Dragunity Dux-LV4-(1500/1000)

"Hm?" Konami wondered, "Haven't you made a mistake though? In case you haven't forgotten, my Field-Commander Rahz has 1600 Attack Points, which means it's just out of reach for your Dragunity Dux!" he paused, an additional thought coming to mind, "Unless, there's something you're not me…?"

Adam chuckled, setting a hand on his hip pompously, "Yes, that's right! You see, just like your Field-Commander, my Dragunity Dux also has an effect! As long as it's face-up on the Field, it gains 200 additional Attack Points for each face-up Dragunity card I control, including itself! In short Konami… that means that it's not at 1500 Attack Points… but 1700!"

"So it has enough Attack Points to take out Konami's monster after all!" Marco thought aloud, earning several nods of agreement amongst the group.

"But that's not all," Adam continued, "Because it has another effect as well!"

Konami's brow perked upward in curiosity, "Oh really? Care to explain?"

"Why certainly…" the teen grinned, gesturing toward his Graveyard, "I'll be happy to explain it to trash like you! Simply put, when my Dragunity Dux is Normal Summoned, I can select a Level Three or lower Dragon-Type Dragunity Monster in my Graveyard, and equip it to Dux as an Equip Card! And since my Dragunity Dux gains 200 Attack Points for every Dragunity card on the Field…" he trailed off, grabbing the Dragunity Brandistock he discarded earlier and equipping it to Dux, "It means he goes from 1700 Attack, to 1900!"

The winged-beast screeched out as it felt the presence of another Dragunity monster backing it up, leaping upward just as the armored dragon that was Dragunity Brandistock appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone. Dux leapt back down onto the beast, kneeling upon its back as if it were some kind of dragon rider. Adam grinned at this, continuing to speak as his monster grew more powerful.

"And that's not all, because when my Dragunity Brandistock is being treated as an Equip Card, another effect is activated!"

Konami's eyes narrowed, "What was that?"

"Heh, it looks like you're starting to understand!" Adam laughed, "When Dragunity Brandistock is being treated as an Equip Card, the monster it's equipped to gets to attack twice during the same Battle Phase!"

"Oh dear," the blonde frowned, folding her arms as she watched the Duel, "Now that is troublesome…."

"A monster that can attack twice…" Marco frowned, "How's he supposed to deal with that…?"

"It will be difficult…" the Knight mused, "But despite this Dragunity Dux quickly growing into a formidable opponent, the fact remains that it is still very much manageable."

"H-Huh?" Marco blinked in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." The Knight continued, "Its Attack Points are not so ridiculously high that dealing with is impossible, and even if it was, there are ways to get around such things…."

Konami too seemed to be following that line of thought, glaring at the monster determinedly as he thought of what he should do. _"I've yet to take any damage… but that Dragunity Dux could easily become a bigger problem than it's worth. Not to mention… I need to keep my Field-Commander Rahz on the Field for my next Turn! If he's not there, then choosing Jutte Fighter would have been pointless!"_ his face narrowed further, _"Guess there's no choice then… I can't allow that monster's attack to go through!"_

"Prepare yourself scum!" Adam's shout broke him from his thoughts, "It's about time I showed you your place! Go my Dragunity Dux! Show him the power of the Tops Elite!"

The Dragon-riding Beast screeched at its master's words, driving the Brandistock forward eagerly toward its first target: the stoic Field-Commander Rahz. It neared the Warrior, both dragon and bird reeling back in preparation to strike-!

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that Adam!" Konami announced, throwing his arm forward intently, "I'm activating my Trap Card! Sakuretsu Armor!"

Almost instantly the Set card the teen had placed on the Field sprung to life, acidic steel armor flying from its being to clamp down on the Winged Beast just as it neared the Field-Commander.

"What?!" Adam cried out, leaning forward as Dux fell from Brandistock, reeling around on the cliff's ground as if in pain. "What did you do?! What was that Trap Card?!"

Konami smirked a little, the confidence in his face back full-force. "What? You mean my Sakuretsu Armor? Oh it's nothing too important. It just targets and destroys one on my opponent's monsters whenever they declare an attack. Unfortunately, since your Brandistock was there as an Equip Card as well, it's going to disappear too."

"Ngh!" Adam grimaced, glaring at the Field as the armor tore away at his Dragunities until nothing remained. "You…. You'll pay for that! Dearly!"

"Oh I'm sure I will," Konami replied smoothly, "But it won't be this Turn."

"Tsk, I'll set a card and end my Turn!" Adam glowered. How humiliating! The battle was still on in full swing, but Adam had been sure Konami was cornered there! He grimaced. The Duel wasn't over… not by a long shot! In fact, it had only just gotten started! His angry face loosened a bit. All he needed was a certain card….

"My Turn, Draw!" Konami called out, smiling at the Jutte Fighter he now held in his hand. "Now, it's time for us to begin! I'm summoning my Jutte Fighter to the Field in Attack Position!"

The small Warrior grinned greedily as he fell upon the Field beside the far more confident Field-Commander, and swung the barrel back across his back eagerly.

Jutte Fighter-LV2-(700/900)

"So this is your Jutte Fighter?" Adam snorted, "It's even weaker than your Rahz!"

"True, but Jutte Fighter's worth isn't born from the number of Attack or Defense Points is has." Konami smirked, "But rather from the unique ability it houses amongst monsters!"

"Unique ability...?" Adam grimaced, wondering what is was Konami was speaking about. After a moment of pondering he grimaced, "Gah! Stop stalling already! Let's hear it, this "unique" ability your monster has, what is it?!"

Konami's lip curled upward, "Isn't it obvious? It an ability several of the monsters in your Graveyard have as well, though it doesn't seem like you're too intent on using them. But I digress… the unique ability my Jutte Fighter has, is the capability to combine forces with another monster to bring forth great power! In other words…"

Adam's eyes went wide in realization.

"Yes! My Jutte Fighter is a Tuner Monster!" Konami proclaimed, "And I'll be using its ability as a Tuner to bring forth the first Synchro Monster of this Duel! Watch closely, for a great warrior is about to be born!" Green rings appeared on the Field as he spoke, wrapping around Jutte Fighter and Field-Commander Rahz as their bodies began to glow. "I'm tuning my Jutte Fighter with my Field-Commander Rahz to bring forth a Level Six Synchro!"

At those words, the green rings shattered, transforming both monsters into a number of glowing spheres that gathered in the sky, create a great line that was once again wrapped with rings.

"The Swift Knight gallops forward, giving the Earth a new force to rely on!" Konami chanted, "Charge to victory, enveloping all evil within your chivalrous flames! Appear now, Gaia Knight-Force of the Earth!"

The cliff exploded, a green pillar of light erupting from the rings as a new monster was born. Flames covered the landscape as a blue steed galloped forth, a similarly colored knight riding atop its back with twin lances of red attached to each arm. It took but a second for it to come to a stop, the horse rearing back on its hind legs to release a powerful neigh before stamping the ground with a huff, leaving the knight himself to look upon the Field in all his glory.

Gaia Knight-LV6-(2600/800)

Adam grimaced, "So that's what you were talking about then! Tsk!" he glanced at his Field quickly, realizing he had nothing to defend himself with.

"And now… I think it's about time I gave you some damage!" Konami exclaimed, "Go Gaia Knight, attack Adam directly, with your Spiral Spear Strike!"

The horseman nodded, flames flying from the steed's hooves as it galloped forward, directly toward Adam. In a fiery blaze Gaia thrust one of his lances outward, its blood-red tip piercing through Adam's chest, forcing the boy to shiver from the sensation of the Solid Vision passing through him. He clutched his chest on instinct, gripping the cloth covering his skin tightly as he glanced toward the LP counter on his Duel Disk.

**Konami-4000 LP**

**Adam-1400 LP**

"Alright, he got him!" Marco cheered.

"Hmph, that may be so, but the Duel is far from over." The Knight mused. "He must keep up his guard. A single turn is all that's needed to turn things around!"

The blonde threw her hair over her shoulder, smirking before folding her arms at the scene. "A single turn is it? Curious, especially seeing as a single turn is all it would take to end this Duel as well."

Adam grimaced, glowering at the crowd as they began to write him off as already beaten. Who the hell did they think they were?! He was a member of the Tops Elite! He wouldn't be defeated by some no-name poser; even if he somehow got his hands on the Duel Concert Duel Disk! He would show them… he'd show them all!

"_I don't have any cards to set…"_ Konami mused from the other side of the Field, his eyes narrowly slightly, _"I guess there's nothing to be done for it then. All that's left to do is end my Turn. That being said…."_ He trailed off, glancing toward the furious Adam, _"I'm not sure I like that look in his eye. This Duel may be proceeding in my favor, but I should keep an eye out on any sudden tricks he may have!"_

"I'm ending my Turn, Adam!" he shouted, drawing the teen's attention, "Now, I suppose you should make yours count!"

The teen grimaced further. Was that supposed to be some kind of jibe? Outrageous! To think that kind of trash would tell him to… Adam's hands clenched, and he set a hand on his Deck. He had worked hard to get into the elite, he'd die before he let some no-name scum outdo so easily! Adam needed to make sure everyone knew why he was on top, and he had just the card to do it!

"My Turn!" he shouted forcefully, catching Konami's attention. "Draw!"

"_There!"_ he smirked, adding the Spell to his Hand. "I'm summoning a monster in Attack Mode!"

Konami frowned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. _"He's not using Dragon Ravine's effect? And more importantly, a summon in Attack Position, now? What's he up too?!"_

"Behold Konami!" Adam snapped, throwing the card down into the Monster Zone, "Dragunity Legionnaire!"

The Ravine lit up as yet another monster materialized onto the Field, a muscular green bird taking to the skies.

Dragunity Legionnaire-LV3-(1200/800)

Adam smirked, "Ordinarily this is when I'd use its effect to destroy your Gaia Knight… but this time, I have a much, much better idea in mind."

Konami's eyes narrowed warily. "What are you up to?"

"Heh, you're about to find out…" the teen answered, grabbing the Spell Card he drew moments prior, "with the Spell Card Creature Swap!"

"What?!" Konami grimaced, "Oh no!"

"Creature Swap?" Marco asked, glancing around for someone who would answer his question, "What does that do?"

"Really, and you call yourself a Duelist?" the blonde asked, looking down at the boy with pity, "Creature Swap is a Spell Card that forces each Duelist to select one monster they control, and then give control of that same monster to their opponent!"

"What?" Marco frowned, "But, the only monster Konami has on the Field right now is his Gaia Knight! So does that mean-?"

"Yes, it seems the tide is about to turn in this Duel." The Knight spoke from beside them, his eyes not leaving the Duel for a second. "Watch closely, it is here where the real battle shall begin!"

Konami grimaced, watching as his Gaia Knight leapt across the ravine to take his place on Adam's side of the Field. Meanwhile, he was left to receive this… Legionnaire, a monster he wouldn't be able to use given the current circumstances. Adam's laugh rang out through the room, dragging Konami out of his thoughts.

"How's that? I've taken your very own monster and turned him against you!" the teen laughed, pointing at Konami eagerly, "And now… here's where the real fun begins!"

"_Tch, darn it! He got me…"_ Konami thought, clenching his hand at the inevitable.

"Gaia Knight!" Adam commanded, sweeping his hand forward, "Go! Attack your former master!"

The Knight nodded, galloping forward atop his raging steed and driving its traitorous lance deep into the gut of Dragunity Legionnaire. The green bird squawked as it was pierced through and through, its body shattering to thousands of gold shards as battle damage was inflicted to Konami.

**Konami-2600 LP**

**Adam- 1400 LP**

"Oh dear… talk about a turn around." Lazar laughed from the sidelines.

"Another attack like that and he's finished!" Marco complained, "He's gotta hang in there!"

The blonde wrinkled her nose. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like his losing will affect you directly."

"But… the only reason he's dueling in the first place is because I was causing trouble…" Marco explained, "If he loses now, it'll be because I wasn't strong enough to help myself."

"Hm, so that's your thought process is it?" the woman asked, "Certainly, you'd feel some degree of guilt. But… that just means there's one less ferocious competitor to worry about. Regardless, I don't think you'll have to worry much."

"Huh?"

She laughed at Marco, "That look there," she explained, gesturing toward Konami, "it's not one you'd see on a person who's about to lose."

It was true. As the teen glanced over to Konami's location, he expected to see eyes filled with desperation or acceptance. But that wasn't what he saw. Radiant eyes brimming with determination, a body posture filled with a "never give up" attitude… defeat was clearly nowhere in the boy's mind!

"How's that, Konami?" Adam asked ecstatically, "One more Turn like and you're finished! Are you starting to regret going against me yet?"

"Hmph, clearly you need to learn how to count." Konami mused, "Even if you control my Gaia Knight now, my Life Points are still higher than yours, and that means that I still have the advantage!"

"Hah!" Adam laughed, "Life Points? Take a closer look Konami! You have 2600 Life Points remaining, that's the same number of Attack Points your Gaia Knight has! One more Direct Attack, and you're finished!"

A smirk.

"Then I suppose I should make this next turn of mine count." Konami replied, setting a hand on top of his Deck softly.

"_Everything else is prepared."_ He thought, closing his eyes, _"I have all the cards ready, except for you. I know you're in here. I know you're buried somewhere within these cards of mine. But I need you now. So hear me, great warrior! Grant me the strength to strike down our enemies, so that we can grasp victory once more!"_

"Draw!" Konami shouted, putting all his being into his movement. His arm moved in an arc, the card itself almost looking as if it were glowing from the sheer speed of the draw. Konami quickly glanced at it from the corner of his eye.

He smirked.

"So you came for me… just like you always do." He whispered approvingly as he added the card to his Hand and quickly grasped another. "Then it's time."

"It's time?" Adam asked humorously from the other side of the Field, "So you're finally giving up?"

"No," Konami denied, "The exact opposite in fact. It's time I stopped fooling around, and showed you just how big of a mistake you made when _you_ decided to go up against _me._"

Adam's eyes narrowed slightly, and he glanced back at the Field. "What are you on about…? You can draw your cards fancifully if you'd like, but that doesn't change the fact that I still have the upper hand here!"

"Not for long," Konami promised, "Because I'm activating a Spell Card that's sure to turn things around."

There was a promise in that statement, but Adam didn't know how he knew. Still, the fact was that somehow, someway, Konami was speaking of truth. But such things were impossible! The teen had nothing on his side of the Field, and he doubted he'd be able to push out a monster with over 2600 Attack Points in a single turn! Adam grimaced, steeling his nerves. It was a bluff, it had to be!

"Behold, Adam, the card that heralds your defeat, the Spell Lightning Vortex!" Konami exclaimed, tossing the Spell onto his Duel Disk with ease. "Now, by discarding a single card from my Hand, all monsters on your side of the Field will be destroyed, including my Gaia Knight!"

He said nothing as he discarded Solidarity, watching as a thunderous cloud swept down upon the Ravine. Flares of lightning crackled around the Field, lashing out at the birds in the distance and the ground around them. Suddenly, a stray bolt burst forth from the dark abyss, crashing down upon Adam's side of the Field and wiping everything away. Gaia Knight could be heard emitting a great scream of pain as the bolt overtook him, enveloping both he and his steed in an overwhelming light.

The card soon reappeared in Konami's graveyard, and the Duelist frowned. _"Worry not my friend, your traitorous actions will soon be avenged."_

Adam's hands were clenched as he glanced at the now empty Field, his arms trembling in rage. "So you cleared up the Field with that cheap card of yours… who cares?! Now neither of us has a monster, so my Life Points are still safe!"

"Not for long!" Konami countered, glaring at the cocky teen defiantly, "Because if you haven't noticed, I've yet to summon _my_ monster! And the one I have in mind will mark the end of this Duel, and your stay in this Tournament!"

Adam's lips curled downward in disgust. "What are you talking about?!"

Konami glanced down towards the remaining three cards in his Hand, his victory already assured. "I believe you once called me an imposter, did you not?" he asked coolly, glaring at the boy across from him. "It is true that one can fake a Duel Disk, such things are easily customized after all… so allow me to show you something that mere trickery can't create! Allow me to show you a monster so rare, so powerful, that even professional forgers are incapable of adequately producing an exact copy! Behold, all of you, the might of the powerful Black Luster Ritual!"

Konami's Duel Disk sparked as the Spell Card crashed against its surface, enveloping part of the Dragon Ravine in a fierce darkness as a Tribute Altar manifested upon the Field. Adam took several steps back, his eyes going wide as he gazed upon the twin sword crest present upon the Altar's surface.

"I-Impossible… there's only monster you can bring forth with that card! But how can this be? Outside of Yugi Muto, the only person known to have used that card was-!" Adam trailed off, his mistake making itself known.

The Black Luster Ritual. One of the few cards capable of bringing forth the mighty Black Luster Soldier. The pair had been attributed to Yugi Muto, the King of Games who was known to have carried both in his Deck at one point, at least prior to switching them out for the far more powerful Envoy of the Beginning variant. After that, the only person seen to have used it was…

"No way!" the teen grimaced. "The fact you have that card means that you really are…!"

Konami made no move to confirm Adam's thoughts, instead focusing on summoning his monster. "And now, by Tributing a Level 8 monster from my Hand, I can call forth my very soul, and allow it to take form on the Field!"

He thrust his arm outward, sending his Guardian of Order to the Graveyard as a blackened silhouette appeared upon the Altar. A blinding light of white and black erupted from its very being, annihilating the Altar and everything around it. A shining black armor soon materialized around its form, a demonic helm grasping at the silhouette's head before lighting up with twin eyes of red. And then the Ravine exploded.

Adam reeled back from the burst of light, covering his eyes with his sleeve before narrowing them to squint. "I-Impossible! To think he'd be able to call forth such a card…"

The light died down, and everyone was free to look upon the Field once more. Gone was the corrosive storm, vanished was the imperial Altar Konami used as Tribute. In its place stood a single lean warrior, clad in the blackest of armor with trims as golden as the sun itself. The being swung its right arm outward, a ripped blade capable of producing mass destruction appearing in his hand. Soon after a Shield with similar qualities materialized in his left.

The herald of the beginning had arrived to announce the end.

Black Luster Soldier-LV8-(3000/2500)

Adam felt his Hand fall to the floor as he gazed upon the Warrior. 3000 Attack Points? There was nothing in his Deck that could go up against such a creature, and the Face-Down he still had on the Field would be useless in wake of its abilities.

He had lost.

"Go, Black Luster Soldier!" Konami's voice tore through the air, his eyes gleaming like a mad dog amongst the ravine, "It's time we end this Duel with your Chaos Blade Attack!"

The soldier nodded confidently, the red of its helm growing ever brighter as it knelt down, gathering force within its legs before leaping a great length into the air. It quickly grasped the hilt of its sword with both hands, and with a mighty cry- swung down.

A great wave of chaotic energy erupted from the blade's tip as it was swung, a bolt of unstoppable force rushing forward toward Adam. The boy's eyes went wide, there was nothing he could do. He reeled back as the light overtook him, throwing his arms forward with a final defiant cry before being blinded completely.

**Konami-2600 LP**

**Adam-0 LP**

"It's over." Konami mused, solemnly grasping the cards off his Duel Disk as the Solid Vision began to fade. He turned to the side, speaking to his fallen foe without glancing at him directly. "It's my victory, Adam."

The boy made no response. He had known he was beaten. He knew that the moment the Black Luster Ritual had been played. He slumped down, his eyes glazing over as he glanced toward the solid floor beneath him.

"It's… over…." He murmured to himself softly.

Lazar could only agree, his soft clapping echoing through the otherwise silent room, drawing everyone save Adam's attention.

"Well, well, I must admit, that was a most exciting Duel Konami. Congratulations on your victory and… welcome to the second round!"

Konami blinked for a moment, "Second round? You mean I'm progressing forward? I thought this was supposed to be a group effort."

Indeed. The way the jester had explained things earlier made it seem like it would be based on the majority of each team's victory that would determine who progressed to the next stage, but now it seemed that was no longer the case.

"Well, that certainly _was_ the case," Lazar chuckled, pacing across the room as he spoke, "but it seemed those in this room weren't the only ones watching your Duel. Director Goodwin was quite impressed with your ability as a Duelist. So much, in fact, that he saw fit to instigate a few changes to our "team battle" structure."

The groups all mumbled at this, not quite sure how they felt about competing in a tournament where the rules could be changed on the host's whim.

"What kind of changes are we talking about?" Konami asked, his eyes narrowing warily as he spoke.

Lazar laughed once more, raising his hands to placate the boy. "Nothing outrageous I assure you. All we've changed is how one progresses. While you all while remain in your "teams", so to speak, it will be your victories as an individual that will determine who progresses. Those who lose, like young Adam here," the jester smirked, glancing towards the shell-shocked Duelist, "will of course, be expelled from the Tournament. The winner will then progress to the next stage. In the end, sixteen Duelists will remain, and those Duelists will of course, enter the Main Phase of the Tournament."

Several of the Duelists narrowed their eyes. So put simply, all the man had done was remove the threat posed by weaker Duelists. No longer did they have to worry about being held back by those who couldn't carry their own weight. In short, it was once again every man for himself.

"So now the losers will be expelled immediately huh…?" Konami asked, glancing toward the broken Adam as he did so, "Too bad. Guess that means he won't be sticking around after all. That being said… losing was never my intention. Do as you please."

He sheathed his Duel Disk and left the Field, paying no mind to the guards as they "escorted" the loser out the building.

Such was the nature of Goodwin's Tournament. No matter how "team-based" the hosts deemed to make it, the fact remained that there could only be one winner.

And the winner, Konami would be.

* * *

**-End-**


	3. A Knight on the Sidelines

**Knight in Red**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Knight on the Sidelines**

* * *

"H-Ha…."

"No way, he defeated him so easily."

"Insane… is this his true power…?"

"And what about everyone else in that group, they all look just as strong!"

"No way, I don't wanna compete against those guys, I'm outta here!"

"Wait, hold on, I'll come too!"

Konami sighed, watching the "rich" team descend into chaos following his victory over Adam. Some "Duelists" they were.

He shook his head softly, his signature red cap swaying atop his hair as he slowly made his way back over to his group.

"So, I guess that means we'll be progressing then?" he asked, not receiving a reply for several seconds.

Finally, the blonde-haired woman among them spoke up, tossing a hand through her hair nonchalantly.

"That's right," she replied easily, her voice flowing through the group swiftly, "It's only fair. Besides, it seems like the other members of that ridiculous group have all run off anyway."

"A-Ahh…" the younger boy from earlier, Marco, mumbled, "Excuse me, Konami-san… I've been meaning to ask you… that card… is it really-?"

"Black Luster Solider?" the duelist sighed, holding it up for him to see, "Yeah. One of the stronger warriors around, even with its need for a ritual as a summoning requirement."

"Wow…" Marco murmured, glancing at the blue monster card in awe, "How did you, where did you get that? I heard that there were barely any left, they're nearly as rare as its Envoy counterpart!"

"Ah, well…" Konami trailed off, "Let's just say I got lucky in an old tournament."

"Hm, indeed." the knightly old man spoke chivalrously, "But instead of focusing on his rather unique cards, I find myself more interested in the events following your victory at the Duel Concert."

The red duelist frowned slightly at the tone, already knowing the questions that were bound to unfold.

"Tell me, is it true you were the last one to see the second "King" alive?" the man began, only to cut himself off before an answer could be given, "No. Never mind. It seems such questions will have to wait. One of our ecstatic hosts are approaching."

The group all turned, watching the cheeky, smiling face of Lazar neared them. His hands were curled neatly behind his back, as if attempting to impersonate the Director himself.

"Fufu," the clown began, stopping several feet away from them, "Congratulations on your victory Konami. With this, your group will be entering the final round."

"Yeah, I already figured as much." The teen replied with a slight frown, "It's not like anyone from the other team is around to duel us anymore anyway."

The jester chuckled darkly.

"That's right. It's only natural that you'd be forced into the next round, and as such, don't you suppose it's about time we began the next set of Duels? I hardly expect your fellow Duelists will be able to hold back much longer after seeing such a display."

The group scanned the room, noting the truth in Lazar's words. Despite the former team fleeing in fear and shame, the last group seemed to be grinning back at them with dark intentions, their desire to Duel evident in their eyes.

"So, will you be dueling again?" Lazar asked, "I'm sure the Director would be interested in seeing more of your skillset, fufu."

Konami's eyes narrowed. So that was why the jester had approached them, Director Goodwin had grown interested. While he certainly couldn't be displeased with that turn of events, the Duelist knew he still had to be cautious. He didn't want to reveal too much of his Deck before the main tournament, and there was no need to make enemies who wanted to Duel themselves just yet.

He turned to glance at the other members of his group. Many of them seemed to not care one way or the other, merely wanting to get the ridiculous preliminaries over with. It didn't look like any of them cared who went to Duel for the final round, so long as it wasn't the seemingly inexperienced Marco. Konami turned back to Lazar, his decision made.

"Fine. If no one else has a problem with it I'll go ahead and-"

"Now hold on just a moment!" the blonde from earlier broke in, tossing a hand through her hair as she intruded upon the conversation, "While I don't have any qualms around allowing a Duelist as skilled as you compete once more, don't you think the Director is showing a little too much favoritism? The rest of us have yet to show our own skills after all."

"_Shouldn't that be what you want?"_ Konami thought with a deadpan, _"It'll prevent others from building a decent strategy against you early on you know…."_

The woman's eyes gleamed as she glanced at Konami, and he knew she had already thought and accounted for that.

Interesting.

So she knew that her going would allow the others to get a look at her Deck, and she still wanted to go? Was it just an overwhelming desire to compete, or was there something else going on in that head of hers…? Regardless, Konami had no intention to stop her. She had already made her intention clear.

"Fine." He breathed softly, stepping out of her way, "I don't have any problem letting you go, if that's what you want."

Lazar raised a brow at the turn of events.

"Oh? So you won't be dueling after all? Very well, if you wish to allow this… woman to duel for your group, that is your decision. Are there any complaints?" the jester asked, glancing at the rest of Konami's group for any sign of dissention.

There were none.

His last attempt to see Konami duel once more a failure, the man could do naught but sigh and step back.

"Very well then. It seems I have no choice."

It wasn't that big of a setback. In the event that this blonde did win the Duel, they'd be seeing Konami battle in the main tournament after all. It was only a matter of time.

Smiling at the group again, Lazar turned, making his way to the only remaining team left in the room.

"Now then, who among you shall be dueling… hm?"

Back with Konami's group, the blonde woman folded her arms patiently.

"Are you sure this is what you want, mademoiselle?" the knight asked curiously, stroking his gentle beard solemnly.

"Obviously." The woman drawled, "I have no desire to be merely pulled along through the efforts of another powerful Duelist, Randsborg." She finished, referring to the knight by name.

"I see."

"It's fine if you don't wanna be pulled along," another member of the group smirked, "but just be sure you don't drag us _down_ with you by losing. Don't forget we're all stuck in this together, so don't mess it up."

The blonde grunted, tossing a hand through her hair again as she formulated a response.

"Don't worry, I won't." she drifted off after a few moments, eyeing the situation with Lazar.

It seemed the group still hadn't decided who would be competing. Her foot began to tap impatiently.

"And, what about you?" she spoke finally, glancing at Konami subtly, "Do you have anything to add?"

The red-wearing Duelist shook his head, quietly returning to his Deck before answering the girl.

"Not at all. I don't think your Dueling will have an effect on how things go. It's just a matter of whether or not you're as skilled as you look. Either way, the other guy's right." He glanced at her, "Don't lose."

"And our contestants have been decided!" Lazar shouted gleefully, clapping his hands together as he leapt back into the center of the stage. "On one side, we have the elegant Ran Kobayakawa!"

The clown thrust his right arm outward, a spotlight falling on the girl as she tossed a hand through her hair one last time.

"Well, it's about time." She decided, walking toward her specified Duel Zone and readying her Duel Disk.

Lazar grinned, before throwing out his other arm to the other group's representative.

"And on the other side, the dark, mysterious Shira!"

A tall man donning an indigo cloak said nothing as he approached the stage, his eyes hidden behind the dark hood he wore over his face. He readied his Duel Disk, throwing everyone off guard by a sinister, skeletal control scheme it had.

"Which one of these two competitors will bring their Group into the fold?" the jester asked eerily, "We're about to find out, because it's time to Duel!"

**-DUEL-**

**Ran- 4000 LP**

**Shira- 4000 LP**

"Ladies first." The man grunted eerily, receiving a firm nod from Ran in reply.

"Very well! But don't regret this later!" the woman shouted, "My turn, Draw!"

She quickly pulled a card from her Deck, the card gleaming in the light as she added it to her hand. She smiled.

"Well then, it's time we began!" she snapped, grabbing a different card and slapping it onto the field elegantly, "I'll start things off with this, my Vorse Raider, in Attack Position!"

The field gleamed with an emerald light, the beastly warrior of age-old Duels appearing on the field and swooping its massive blade to the side.

Vorse Raider-LV4-(1900/1200)

"Now I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn!" she continued, pulling back so as to allow Shira to make his move.

"Hmph, a foolish mistake." The man muttered as he drew his card, "I'm activating Allure of Darkness! This will allow me to draw two additional cards, and then banish a dark monster in my hand."

His fingers glided through the cards after drawing, and he plucked a small zombie from its place before removing it from play.

"The card I'm discarding is my Level One Skull Servant!" he explained, "But it won't be banished for long, because I'm activating another effect, that of Wightmare!" he paused, grabbing the card and revealing it to his opponent before continuing with his explanation, "By discarding it to the Graveyard, I'll be able to take my banished Skull Servant, and send it to the Graveyard."

He silently sent Wightmare to the Graveyard, and watched as his earlier card too buried itself in place.

"Now… everything is in place!" the man spoke darkly, a sinister aura erupting around him as he grabbed his next card, "Because with those two monsters in the Grave, the way has been paved to bring forth my next monster!" he raised the card into the sky, slamming it onto the Field in Attack Position as he called out its name. "Behold, Ran Kobayakawa, the King of the Skull Servants!"

A pile of bones and skulls rolled out onto the Field, steadily growing into a small hill of dead creatures while a single being rose from its depths. Wrapped in a dark cloth, it opened its skeletal jaws and let loose a hoarse, crooked laugh.

King of the Skull Servants-LV1-(0/0)

"What's this?" Ran asked, glowering at the creature in disgust, "That monster has no Attack Points! What use is summoning it in Attack Position?!"

Shira grinned, tightening his hand on his cards as he glanced at his monster.

"No Attack Points? Are you sure about that, Kobayakawa? How about you take a second look, just to be sure?"

Ran grimaced at the man's condescending tone, but glanced back at the Field nonetheless.

King of the Skull Servants-LV1-(2000/0)

"What?! 2000 Attack Points?! But how?!"

"It's my King's special ability," the man smirked, "For every Skull Servant in my Graveyard, he gains an additional thousand Attack Points."

Ran grimaced, "But… there's only one Skull Servant in your Grave! So how is it possible for your creature to have 2000 Attack Points?!"

"Oh? Did I forget to explain?" Shira asked sarcastically, "You see girl, when Wightmare is in the Graveyard… its name is treated as _Skull Servant_."

The girl's eyes went wide as she understood.

"So _that_ was why you were so eager to discard it for such a weak creature! I should have known!"

"Indeed, you should have." The dark man grinned, "But it's too late for regrets. Go, my King of the Skull Servants! Destroy her Vorse Raider with your Bone Blade!"

The King cackled further, withdrawing a single rib from the pile beneath him and leaping forward, cleaving the Beast-Warrior in two. As it leapt back, Vorse Raider exploded into a pile of ash, and Ran raised her arm defensively to protect herself from the holographic backlash.

**Ran- 3900 LP**

**Shira- 4000 LP**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Shira finished.

"Hmph…!" Ran scowled, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face as she placed her hand on top of her Deck. "Well, it'll take more than a washed up pile of bones to scare me! My Turn, Draw!"

She glanced at the card in her hand and smirked. It wasn't the best play she had in mind, but it'd do.

"Alright! I'm summoning my Gene-Warped Warwolf to the Field in Attack Position!"

The four-armed white wolf howled as it materialized, stretching its arms back powerfully before beating its chest twice.

Gene-Warped Warwolf-LV4-(2000/100)

"And now, I think I'll go right ahead and have him attack your King of the Skull Servants!"

A kamikaze attack.

Both monsters would be destroyed, dealing no damage to either Duelist. In any other circumstances, it would have been deemed a foolish move, but Ran knew that getting rid of that King as quickly as possible would be in her best interest, and so-

"Go!"

The Warwolf raced forward, curling its arms backwards in preparation to strike at the lord of all servants.

Shira smirked.

"Not so fast. I'm activating my Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

"Ah-?!"

A blinding light erupted from the Field as Shira's card rose, releasing a nullifying wave that sent Ran's Warwolf flying back.

It howled in disappointment before glaring at the King one last time.

"Tch, so you blocked my attack…."

"Of course." Shira replied, "I won't allow the fun to end so quickly. Not when I'm just getting started."

"Ngh…" the blonde grimaced, glancing at her hand. _"Nothing I can use right now."_ "I end my turn."

"Hmph…" her opponent smirked again, "Then it's my move. Draw."

He glanced at his hand, his eyes still masked behind his hood.

"I summon Dark Grepher to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A corrupted warrior with glowing red eyes gnashed his teeth eerily as he rose upon the field, gripping his large blade angrily. He turned toward his master's opponents, grinning before pointing the tip of his blade at the Warwolf.

Dark Grepher-LV4-(1700/1600)

"But he's not there for show, I'm using his effect!"

Shira swooped his hand forward swiftly, the red eyes of his warrior glowing even brighter as he smashed his sword into the ground below.

"When Dark Grepher is on the Field, I can discard a Dark monster in my hand to send another Dark monster in my Deck to the Graveyard, so you know what that means-"

"Oh no…" Ran muttered.

"Hmph, I'm discarding another Wightmare to send a second Skull Servant to the Grave!"

The King's eyes began to gleam eerily as its power was increased even further, rising to a steady 4000. Ran looked at the Zombie with wide eyes.

"Now…" Shira murmured, glancing forward mercilessly, "Shall we begin?"

Without waiting for a response he thrust his arm forward, pushing toward the woman forcefully.

"Go my King, and wipe that petty Warwolf off the face of the earth!"

"_No, if I take this much damage now, I'll be in too bad of a position to properly recover!"_ Ran thought, steeling herself and taking a stand, "Not quite! I'm activating a Trap Card, Nightmare Wheel!"

Shira's face darkened as he took a step back, not that anyone could see it.

"Ngh… What?"

"Nightmare Wheel," Ran repeated, a twinkling gleam flashing in her eye, "it's a Trap Card that allows me to select a single of your monsters and prevent it from attacking or changing its battle position! And that's not even the best part, for each of my Standby Phases that the card is active, you'll be taking 500 points of damage!"

Shira gnashed his teeth together in outrage. The woman had gotten one over on him!

"Now, go my Nightmare Wheel, and keep that King of the Skull Servants busy!"

The Trap sprung, a fiendish wheel of deadly proportions launching into the air and grinding the King of the Skull Servants beneath it. The zombie's shrieks and cries could be heard throughout the room.

Ran smirked.

"It truly is a nightmare, is it not?"

"We'll see…" Shira replied forebodingly, lowering his Duel Disk. "I end my turn."

"Then it's time for _my_ comeback!" Ran exclaimed, drawing her next card. "And now that it's my Standby Phase, don't forget, you'll be taking some damage!"

The Wheel increased its speed, plowing the King further into the earth as a stray bone flew through Shira. It would have pierced him in the chest, if not for it being little more than a mechanized illusion.

**Ran- 3900 LP**

**Shira- 3500 LP**

"And that's not all I'm giving you," Ran continued, "Because now I'm activating a Spell Card from my Hand! Behold, the power of Heat Wave! When this card is activated, neither of us will be able to Normal or Special Summon an Effect Monster until my next Draw Phase!"

Shira's eyes narrowed once more, but again, no one could see it.

"And now that I've postponed any retorts you might make… I think it's time I destroyed that Dark Grepher of yours with my Gene-Warped Warwolf!" the blonde continued, "Go my Beast-Warrior, rid this world of that corrupted being!"

The man-beast howled in delight as it charged forward, cleaving through the dark male with a single swing of its claws. The Dark Grepher continued to grin even in death, and faded from the Field without a word.

**Ran-3900 LP**

**Shira- 3200 LP**

"Now I'll end my turn."

Shira grimaced, drawing his next card and frowning at his Hand.

"_Damn…"_ he thought, _"Thanks to that Heat Wave of hers I'm unable to use any of these monsters! But… at the same time she doesn't have anything to overcome my King! So I should be safe for now."_

"I end my turn." He replied confidently.

"Then it's my move." Ran replied smoothly, grabbing her next card. She glanced at Shira calculatingly, glancing at the number of cards in his Hand.

"_Three… I'm sure that there's at least one card in there he's waiting to use…" _she glanced back at her hand before reminding Shira of a little detail. "I hope you're not getting too comfortable over there, because Nightmare Wheel now takes another 500 from your Life Points!"

Shira scowled as another bone ripped through him, and he watched his Counter drop even lower.

**Ran-3900 LP**

**Shira-2700 LP**

"And that's not all!" Ran continued haughtily, "I can see how eager you are for your next turn now that my Heat Wave's worn off, so why don't I give you another wasted turn, through the power of my Magical Stone Excavation! Now, by discarding two cards, I can target one Spell in my Graveyard and return it to my Hand, and you already know what I'm picking!"

Shira grimaced further as Heat Wave returned to the blonde's fingertips.

"Heat Wave!" she announced, "Which I'll be using again to keep you at bay!"

"You… you're just stalling for time!" Shira scowled.

"And what if I am?" Ran asked, "You lose 500 Life Points each turn. You're already down to 2700… another six turns and you're finished. There's no need for me to take risks. My turn's done."

Shira steeled himself with a frown. "My turn… draw."

He glanced at his hand silently. Still no monsters he could use…

"I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn." He grimaced, _"Damn that Nightmare Wheel!"_

"Then it's my move yet again!" Ran cut his thoughts off, quickly drawing another card.

Her eyes gleamed. _"Finally!"_

"Now, before I begin, allow me to take another 500 points off with my Trap Card's effect!"

Shira gnashed his teeth in frustration as the Trap Card again tore through his defenses, lowering his Life Points even further.

**Ran- 3900 LP**

**Shira- 2200 LP**

"And now, I'm activating my other Trap!" Ran continued, throwing her arm out expectantly, "Common Charity! With this, I can draw two cards, and then discard a Normal Monster in my Hand! So… by discarding my Mad Dog of Darkness, I'll get to build up some of my Hand strength that I lost last turn!"

The blonde added two cards to her Hand, and glanced back at the Field. Everything was proceeding smoothly. The man's ace monster was incapable of attacking, and she was steadily dropping his Life Points. The only problem was that he'd be able to summon monsters again his next turn. Even so…

All was well.

"I end my turn." She decided, folding her arms.

"Then it's my move." Shira announced, drawing his next card, "And since I no longer have your Heat Wave restraining me, I'll be activating this, my Double Summon Spell Card! It allows me to Normal Summon a monster twice this one turn, which means, I can summon both my Zombie Master _and_ Plaguespreader Zombie to the Field in Attack Position!"

The Field erupted with black mist as the two monster began to materialize, a long-haired creature with absolute dead appearing on one side as a foul beast with reeking purple arms rose on the other.

Zombie Master-LV4-(1800/0)

Plaguespreader Zombie-LV2-(400/200)

Shira grinned.

"Of course, neither of them will be around for long. Not with my Plaguespreader Zombie being a Tuner Monster!"

"What? A Tuner?" Ran asked, taking a step back in surprise, "Then that means-"

"Yes. With this, all the pieces I need have been assembled!" the cloaked man roared, raising his hand to the sky eagerly, "I'm tuning my Level Four Zombie Master with my Level Two Plaguespreader Zombie to bring forth a King from the abyss!"

He swooped his arm to the side, several bulking stars appearing in a pillar of light as both monsters faded from existence. At the same time, Shira began to chant.

"The portal to hell is borne anew, rise now and force your will upon all those with weak wills! Synchro Summon! Drown them in darkness, Revived King Ha Des!"

The pillar of light exploded, and a towering black shadow with a large skull-like face arose from the burning light. A dark red glow emerged from the skull's eye sockets.

Revived King Ha Des-LV6-(2450/0)

"2450 Attack Points…?" Ran frowned, "It's stronger than my Warwolf…"

"That's right, and with no other traps but that Nightmare Wheel to defend yourself with, that mangy mutt is easy prey for my Zombie!" Shira exclaimed, "Go Ha Des, attack!"

The revived king breathed swiftly in glee, swooping across the field and wrapping the Warwolf beneath its long, ethereal cloak. The beast-warrior attempted to fight back, but to no avail. There was just no way it could compete with the zombie's superior strength and intellect.

**Ran- 3450 LP**

**Shira- 2200 LP**

"I'll lay a facedown and end my turn." The man muttered.

Ran grimaced, glaring at the new monster on the man's side of the Field.

"_2450 Attack Points… if I can't find a way to deal with it I'll be finished! No time for complaints… this is the path I chose!"_ she thought, reaffirming her desire to win. "My Turn, Draw!"

She added a card to her hand.

"And with my Nightmare Wheel, you take another 500 points of damage!"

Shira grimaced, feeling his counter drop even further as the Wheel continued to grind his King of the Skull Servants to pieces.

**Ran- 3450 LP**

**Shira- 1700 LP**

"Hmph… you may continue to drop my Life Points, but with my Ha Des on the Field, anything you summon will immediately be blown away!"

Ran glanced at her Hand and frowned.

"_He's right! Unless I get around that Synchro Monster of his I'm toast! Never mind what will happen if he manages a direct attack!"_ she glanced at the monsters in her Hand. Neither of them were strong enough to take out Ha Des, but she could use them to defend! "I'm setting a monster in Defense Position!" she exclaimed, pulling back after she had done so, "And now I'll end my turn."

"Then once again, it's my move." Shira muttered, drawing a card.

He grinned.

"And with it, the path to victory! Behold, my Armageddon Knight, in Attack Mode!"

A dark knight with a burning red scarf rose upon the Field, pointing his blade down toward the hidden monster card.

Shira's grin darkened.

"And now, it's time to find out just what you have hiding beneath that facedown! Go Armageddon Knight, attack her monster!"

The knight nodded, leaping forth in a vicious display of power and cleaving the card in two, revealing a small Genex Controller.

"Augh!" Ran winced, stumbling back as her only defense was wiped out.

"Hmhm… relying on such a weak monster to defend yourself… is foolish! Go Ha Des, attack her directly and show her the error of her ways!"

The Zombie screeched, raising its arms eerily as it descended upon the woman. The blonde's eyes went wide in surprise, and she raised her arms to defend herself as a wave of darkness overtook her.

**Ran- 1000 LP**

**Shira- 1700 LP**

"Heh… one more turn…" Shira muttered, "And you'll be finished."

Ran breathed heavily, glancing at the Field again as she felt the pressure descend upon her. Gone was the advantage she had. If she could hold out for just a few seconds longer…

"What are you looking so happy for? The Duel's not over yet." She muttered, raising her Duel Disk.

"Hmph, you still want to continue?" Shira grimaced. "Fine. Go ahead. Take your last pathetic turn and waste away into true despair!"

Ran smirked.

"The only one who'll be feeling despair is you, once I take finish you off! It's my Turn now, Draw!"

Her final card. If she didn't draw something useful, it would all be over for her. She glanced at the card, her lips curling upward in delight.

Perfect.

"I'm activating the Spell Card Dark Hole!" she announced, not bothering to inform Shira that yet another 500 points had been drained away, "Which means, you can say goodbye to both your Kings!"

The Field was suddenly enveloped into a black sphere, a great vacuum rushing through the area and sucking up any and all monsters that stood firm. Shira grimaced, covering his hood as the wind overtook him, wiping both his monsters away.

"Tch… so you destroyed my monsters…?" he grunted, "Even so, with my King of the Skull Servants gone, your Nightmare Wheel is destroyed as well!"

It was true.

Due to its effect, Nightmare Wheel only remained on the Field as long as its initial target did as well. With King of the Skull Servants out of commission, so too was her damaging trap.

But that didn't matter.

Victory had already been decided. She just needed to make it happen.

"That's fine, because I'll be activating another Spell Card!" Ran continued, quickly grabbing at another card, "Monster Reborn!"

"What?!" Shira scowled, "That?!"

"That's right! The perfect card for all Decks!" she announced, "And you know what it does, so please, give a warm welcome back to my Vorse Raider!"

Ran's side of the Field lit up with an emerald light as the Beast-Warrior returned to the Field valiantly, stretching back and releasing a great roar.

Shira smirked.

"Not so fast, because I still have a Trap of my own to play! Behold, Torrential Tribute!"

Ran's eyes went wide.

"That's right. Your final play has been defeated!" the man laughed, "Because Torrential Tribute destroys all monsters on the Field upon activation!"

A great bolt of blue lightning cracked down upon the earth, annihilating Vorse Raider just as quickly as he'd come.

Ran smiled softly, closing her eyes as the light died down.

"So, are you just about done?" Shira asked.

The woman remained still for a second, her hand tightening against the card in her Hand.

"Not at all," she replied, opening them confidently, "but, I have to say that you are! Behold, my final play, I'm summon the Mad Dog of Darkness to the Field in Attack Mode!"

One last time the Field poured with light, a snapping beast of orange and grey charging out into its being. Shira's eyes went wide with surprise.

"What-? You still had another monster-?!"

"That's right." Ran confirmed, clenching her fist victoriously, "And with the Field empty, that leads you wide open to a Direct Attack! This Duel is mine! Go my Mad Dog, take a bite out of this ruffian!"

The dog howled loudly, launching itself across the Field in a single leap and ripping its jaws into Shira's skin. If it weren't a hologram, it would have been a fatal blow.

"Gaaaah!" the man roared, falling back as he watched his Life Points drop.

**Ran- 1000 LP**

**Shira- 0 LP**

He had lost.

The man slumped to his knees, his hood falling back to reveal a patch of dirty, untrimmed hair.

"I… I don't believe this… I am the death… the Shinigami Reborn…! How could I have lost…?"

The blonde tossed a hand through her hair nonchalantly, lowering her Duel Disk as the holograms deactivated.

"Simple." She replied, "You just didn't have the skill."

Lazar clapped gently, approaching the victor with the same clownish grin as always.

"Congratulations Ms. Kobayakawa, on a most exquisite Duel!" his eyes gleamed, and he eyed the two groups. "Well, as hard as it is to say, our winning team has been decided. And as for the losers… well, feel free to see yourself out."

One of the members of the losing team stepped forward, brandishing his fist angrily.

"What'd you say?! Why do we have to be punished for one guy's failure?! I demand another Duel!"

"Oh my. Who do you think you are, challenging me?" Lazar questioned.

The boy growled further, before taking a running charge at the clown.

He was stopped by a long distance Taser, courtesy of Sector Security.

"Hmhmhm… as skilled as always." The jester murmured, watching the guards "escort" the man off the grounds.

He glanced toward the other distressed members of the losing team.

"Well, does anyone else care to challenge me?"

He waited a moment, watching as they all slowly gave in to his demands and began to leave.

He smirked.

"I thought not."

Turning to the remaining competitors, Lazar clapped his hands together happily.

"Now then, with all that riffraff gone, we can finally get down to business! As we've all had a long and, ahem, _trying_ day, if you'd follow me, I'll show you all to your rooms. We wouldn't want the fun to end too quickly now would we?"

Konami's eyes narrowed, hearing the man's words.

Sixteen competitors.

Of which he was one.

That mean only fifteen people stood between him and his goal.

He glanced at the screen, toward the ever watchful gaze of Director Goodwin.

"_This chance…"_ he thought, _"I won't let it get away from me!"_

* * *

_-Chapter Three-_

* * *

_**END**_


End file.
